Titans: the Legacy
Teen_Titans_Vol_4_1_Textless.jpg|(top to bottom) Robin, Wonder Girl, Superboy, Raven, Kid Flash, Starfire. Titans: the Legacy is an ongoing DC comic book series. The series features mature content and takes place in an alternate reality where Earth's heroes have retired and evil has corrupted the world. The former members of the Justice League decide to bring their former sidekicks together to form the Titans, because the world needs heroes. Throughout the series, the team must face outside threats such as Deathstroke, but also internal issues such as drugs. Plot Teen_Titans_007.jpg|Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Wonder Girl. Origin (issues #1-6) The Justice League has long since retired, but the world desperately needs heroes. After the last of the League's member's sidekicks turned 18, they decided their former sidekicks were ready. The former members of the Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter) track down their former sidekicks. And, since Superman had no sidekick, he is the one who goes to find them. He finds Robin (Dick Grayson), Wonder Girl, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and an alien Green Lantern was a mentor to: Starfire. Superman convinces them to come to a secret base in a mountain in California, which the League has prepared years ago for this day, along with Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian. The former League convinces their former sidekicks to become a new team of heroes: the Titans. Project: Cadmus (#7-12) The Titans first mission is to investigate an explosion at S.T.A.R Labs in Metropolis, in which several scientists die and the son of one scientist, Victor Stone, is horribly disfigured. The cause of the explosion is a young man with the same powers as Superman. He seems to be confused and the terrorizes the city. The Titans confront him and Robin, who has become the leader and is attracted to Starfire, orders her not to attack him, sending Miss Martian to fight him instead. They fight, and the "Superboy" reveals that he is S.T.A.R Labs' clone of Superman. Miss Martian convinces 'Superboy' to calm down, and they have sex while flying in the air. S.T.A.R Labs also outfits Victor Stone with cybernetic implants but he escapes and joins the Titans along with Superboy as Cyborg. Internal Conflict (#13-18) Robin announces that he is changing his name to Nightwing and he wears a new costume. He also starts dating Starfire. But, the new Nightwing discovers that Speedy is addicted to heroin (with Speedy as a name, isn't it obvious that would happen?) and the two fight. Nightwing wins and Speedy is kicked out of the Titans. He is soon replaced by the vigilante the Protector. Protector is extremely publicity hungry, so the Titans didn't expect that he was trying to destroy them from the inside. Protector suddenly tries to kill Nightwing, but he counters and defeats him. But, Protector is about to kill Nightwing from behind when Speedy arrives and kill Protector, earning his place back on the team. Protector was an agent hired by the mysterious organization H.I.V.E to sabotage the Titans. Terra (#19-24) The former mercenary Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke sends his own operative to join the Titans and sabotage them, in the form of Terra Markov. Although the Titans don't know her real intentions, the team members warn Nightwing not to let her join, even after she helps them defeat the minor criminal Mister Twister. But, Nightwing lets her join because he is attracted to her. Later, Nightwing and Terra have sex, which angers Starfire, and her and Nightwing fight. Nightwing uses his extreme training to beat her to a pulp and then continue having sex with Terra. But, Starfire later catches Terra trying to destroy the team's HQ with her rock manipulating powers. The two fight and Terra kills Starfire. Terra then returns to Deathstroke's temporary base. Nightwing is kicked off the team because, had he not beaten Starfire, she would have won against Terra and not died. Superboy steps up as leader of the team. Deathstroke the Terminator (#25-30) After Deathstroke rapes and kills Terra, he sends his son, Jericho, to Titans HQ. Later, Aqualad suddenly tries to take Speedy hostage to force Superboy to leave the Titans, leaving them vulnerable. But, Superboy snaps Aqualad's neck, but finds that he was already killed and possessed by the metahuman Jericho. Speedy slits Jericho's throat with one of his arrows. He survives, but is rendered mute. Jericho fights his way through the rest of the Titans while Deathstroke detonates his temporary base and goes to the Titans' HQ in the mountain. Deathstroke crashes his plane into the mountain, destroying the top of the HQ. The Titans all escape, except for Starfire, who is killed by Deathstroke. And, Deathstroke also calls his other son, the mercenary Ravager (who has just killed his girlfriend after a fight). Deathstroke calls Bruce Wayne to the mountain, pretending to be Nightwing. Bruce Wayne arrives (in a wheelchair) with his butler Alfred. Ravager kills Alfred and Jericho brings Bruce to Deathstroke. Bruce, suspecting a trap in the first place, brought Batarangs, and throws them at Jericho and Ravager, killing them both. Bruce then stabs Deathstroke in the eye with the Batarang (giving him his signature eye patch.) Then, Bruce leaves in his private jet. HIVE (#31-36) The remaining Titans, without a headquarters, are abducted by the mysterious organization HIVE, which is based under New York City. There they are attacked by a HIVE clone of Terra and try to escape. The Titans manage to convince the Terra clone to join the Titans, and another genetically modified HIVE prisoner, the shape-shifting green Beast Boy, joins the Titans. Because HIVE created the STAR Labs project that created Cyborg, they can control him. Cyborg starts attacking the Titans and Superboy is forced to kill him, despite Wonder Girl's protests. The Titans then kill Deathstroke's former wife, Adaline Kane, and the leader of HIVE, the extraterrestrial Queen Bee (who was in a lesbian relationship with Adaline Kane). Then, the Titans set the HIVE HQ on fire and escape before it explodes, and they begin the long trek to California. Trigon (#37-42) As the remaining Titans walk back to California, a mysterious dark energy-using woman called Raven appears and warns them of the coming of the demon Trigon, who will conquer the world if not stopped. Trigon is Raven's father, but she wants revenge against him for brutally raping her mother (to impregnate her). Eventually Trigon does arrive and manages to enslave the world and kill all of the Titans (except Raven) in an epic battle. Then, the former Justice League arrive and fight Trigon, and despite Bruce Wayne's quick death, Kal-El throws Trigon into space and into the sun, killing him. When Superman returns to earth, he finds that the rest of the Justice League has spread out to free Trigon's slaves around the world. With nobody watching, Kal-El brutally rapes Raven and then flies away, leaving her to die. Then, Deathstroke arrives and offers to help Raven. But, she uses her last power to kill him, saying that she'd rather die than except help from him, and she dies. The Titans are no more. Category:Teams Category:Comic Series